


One good magic knight

by CodeHades



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, F/M, Gen, Golden Dawn Squad (Black Clover), Magic, Original Character-centric, Yuno-centric (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeHades/pseuds/CodeHades
Summary: Enyo hates magic knights, but will she change her mind when she meets a particular newbie?As for that newbie, does he seem interested in the mysterious bird-woman?
Relationships: Klaus Lunette & Yuno, Yuno (Black Clover) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	One good magic knight

It was pretty much a normal day until some men began to wreck havoc at the castle town. Precisely, bandits. 

These guys come on a daily basis and while we're minding our own business they appear outta nowhere, terrorize the shopkeepers, force them to shut their shops, and keep their house doors locked. 

In about ten minutes they'd have hostages in front of them in middle of the entirely barren road forced into lockdown.  
Apparently their Magic Power is pretty strong and all, and for some reason they send villagers to the royal capital and call out magic knights to help them. These bandits sure wanna fight. 

I stood at the tallest building there, actually not even a building, just a pole which was really tall and reached out into the sky. To my luck, it had a flat area on top where I could balance myself. Don't ask how I got there. 

I came here to take the magic knights entrance exam but I was immediately disqualified because I hurt someone in the duels really badly. Sad times, yknow. Embarrassed myself right in front of all the captains. There's no way I was taking that exam. Nor going back home. I didn't remember the way home anyways. 

.......That wasn't really my mission, though.  
To become a magic knight, a saviour, protector, hero,  
......how kiddish. 

Anyways, I looked down on the scene. This was like....what? The third time in a week? And everytime this has happened the hostages were either taken away to God knows where or killed on the spot. 

I came here to spy on what's going on, because I heard that they call magic knights to fight them. I needed the magic knights, that's it.  
They came once, and actually took my surprise, they got demolished by the bandits. 

The residents of this constantly attacked and threatened village always hated the magic knights. Either too weak, or too high up in the ranks to care about what's going on in these little settlements.  
So the first few times this happened I would fight them and send them back myself. Obviously the villagers were terrified at seeing my magic. So I secretly hid here and watched. Everytime they came and locked everyone down and called for magic knights. 

I wasn't expecting them to come today either. They came, though. 

I recognized the robes of the visitors. The Golden Dawn ensemble? The highest ranking brigade in all of the magic knights squad? The most respected and noble squad? 

Well shit. That was my least favorite squad. Always silently boasting about their status as petty nobles and showing off their Magic Power. I hated them so much I was about to jump off the pole and take off away from there. 

I decided to cope and watch them.  
There were three people that came in an iron Chariot. Fancy ass shit. I heard them talking.  
"Will you handle this on your own, Yuno? We'll take care of the other bandits around here as well as their main base."  
"Sure, Senpai."

Senpai? So a newbie is stationed here? Alone? And look at that stotic poker face. 

.............

Okay honestly he's really handsome. Black hair swishing to the breeze that ruffled my hair as well, and stunning golden eyes that I could recognize from several yards away. 

Okay that's normal because everyone from the Golden Dawn is pretty and handsome but get wrecked by a simple fight. 

"Oh? A magic knight actually came? And you're alone as well huh.....that's pretty cocky of you son. Where are your friends at?"  
"Let them go."

I loved the fact that he straight off ignored that man. It's been a while since I've seen someone as brave. I decided to stay here and see the outcome. 

The bandit was taken aback at his rude behaviour, and sighed.  
"Your friends didn't teach you manners did they?"  
"Says the one who gets a life from terrorizing civillians and totally ignores the concept of mannerism himself."

Yet again, the bandit was taken aback. I could see a little vein pop out on his forehead. I've never seen him tense up like that. 

"Hehehehehe......you seem like you'd put up a decent fight....."  
The bandit let go of a man he was holding in place so he wouldn't run. One of the hostages. 

"Well check it out, kid! I've cleaned up this area just for the battle! Let's see if my hard work will pay off...."

The bandit stepped back and slipped out his grimoire and flipped rapidly though some pages. It glowed orange before he chanted,  
"Catalyst magic..."

Catalyst magic? That's pretty rare. It combines different mana forces and elements to make something totally different you can't get naturally. 

I blinked to get out of my thoughts, and I already saw him charging head on to the newbie. 

That's when I saw the Golden Dawn boy flip out his Grimoire. It glowed golden and bright green. I recognized it's cover. 

.....A four leafed grimoire.....

Naturally the bandits, the hostages, and I were all dumbstruck. The bandit that ran at him didn't realize and then I knew he was about to get wrecked. 

"Towering tornado."  
I heard from his slightly parted lips, as he swung is arm upwards and with a loud boom and constant howling of the large tornado he shot up, and sent the bandit flying off into the sky before plumetting down to earth. His back hit the ground with a loud thud. 

There's no way that man was alive. 

His fellow bandits raged and charged at the boy with several different magic attributes at the same time. 

"swift white hawk."

And again wind raged and took the form of a massive predatory bird that screeched as it spread it's wings, already freezing the bandits out of utter fear. 

The cold white entity swooped down and charged for the entire group, It's wingspan taking up the entire size of the road and leaving no space for them to run or dodge. 

I heard several screams as dust rose up turning the white hawk to brown as it continued ramming into every single bandit until the end of the village where it flew up and dissipated to join the natural wind. 

This entire scene had me overwhelmed and unable to talk or breath at all. What the hell was that power? Which royal family was he from? 

I needed to know more about him. 

I looked down with utter shock and noticed the boy. He seemed totally unfazed by his mess. 

I was just about to jump down and ask how he did that and how he kept that face when I saw the first bandit leaping for the newbie. 

The raven haired snapped around clearly surprised. Worst part is that his grimoire was tucked in his pouch already, and he had no spells to protect himself.

"HEY!!!"  
I dived off the pole and flipped out my grimoire.  
"Transformation magic..!!!"

...........................  
...........................  
...........................  
...........................

"Oh."  
Was the only thing I could utter when the dust died down and covered my vision. I rubbed my eyes a little and looked ahead and the new figure. 

My vision was entirely blocked by two massive brown and black wings that belonged to a harpy eagle.  
They were massive, was all I could say. 

I was unable to comprehend what was happening when the wings closed and turned around to reveal a girl with brown hair and red eyes. 

Her clothes were oddly shaped and fitting for the two huge wings that were sprouted from her back. Is this magic? If so, what magic is this? 

"Dumbass newbie. Don't be so overly cocky to just close your grimore. You could've died if it wasn't for me."  
She spoke, with a tough and loud voice. Reminded me of someone else in the Golden Dawn. 

"I....I'm sorry ma'am."  
I immediately said out of reflex and most likely shock as I tilted my head down in a bow. Only to land my eyes on her huge clawed feet that belonged to a bird of prey. 

"Like them?"  
She asked as she flexed her left talons. 

I felt my stomach drop and face heat up as I snapped my head upwards and shut my eyes.  
"I'm sorry again, ma'am."  
"Why the hell are you apologizing? I'm supposed to apologize."

That statement had me confused for a second.  
"Anyways, thanks for arriving here, I guess. I had a fantastic time watching."  
She turned back around and flapped her wings to take off. 

"Ma'am, um..."  
I unconsciously called out to the birdwoman....? What the hell do I call her?  
"Are there any nearby villages here who're facing the same problem?"

I didn't know why I called her out so I made up a question. Even though I knew the answer.  
"That's none of my business. Oh and didn't your 'senpai' already give you the answer to that?"

I didn't expect her to be attentive either. At this point I was utterly embarrassed on a whole new level. 

"Yuno was your name, right?"  
She asked me.  
"I'll tell you my name. It's Enyo. You're interesting, so I'll definitely meet you later."

She......Enyo......turned around, and didn't bother to wait for my reply before she started flapping her wings so hard it pushed me away as she slowly gained altitude.  
"Cya!"

She said one last time before I lowered my head. 

"Y-Yuno! Who....Who on earth...!?"

I froze upon hearing that familiar voice I hated oh so much.  
"Klaus-Senpai....she was nobody, just a civilian. She helped me defeat the bandits a little."  
"Okay okay, but.....Yuno....goodness..."

Klaus adjusted his glasses as he walked up to me.  
"What was that? Did she just fly away? And oh my lord did you see her feet!?"

You can't be serious.  
I sighed.  
"It's her magic, that's all it is."  
Klaus had visible tension unable to believe what he just saw.  
"Okay. We took down the base, now cmon we have to report to Captain Vangeance."

Klaus uneasily turned around and walked to his Chariot where Mimosa and Alecdora looked at Klaus with concern and then to me. 

"What about her?"

Oh.  
I just asked that out loud didn't I.

"......come again, Yuno?"  
"It's nothing, I just wanted to know if we should write in our report about her as well."

The tense blue haired man sighed.  
"Just get on, we'll discuss about that later."

".........kay."  
I uttered before climbing into the chariot. 

......Enyo, was it? 

I might want to meet her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short story, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna continue this. But thanks for reading anyways...


End file.
